New Sides
by Digimage
Summary: America and Romano arrive late to a world meeting being hosted in New York during Fashion Week. This ends up with some nations discovering some new sides to some old friends. Spamano and Ame?. Rated for Romano's language.
1. Chapter 1

New Sides

Another World Meeting and another problem, every time there was one something came up, they had to meet somewhere else, or someone was missing. At this point it happened to be America and Romano who were late and Germany was refusing to start the meeting without them. Italy had said he knew where they were as had Canada but neither would elaborate, Italy because he got distracted and they couldn't find Canada. America being missing was even worse this time because he was the host country. They were currently in the middle of New York after going through murderous traffic and general chaos and he wasn't here? Several nations including England were not happy. Spain seemed to be the only one more worried about Romano. It was reaching the breaking point when the door finally burst open and the two missing nations stepped through.

"Veneziano you asshole, you fucking left us behind. Then we stayed behind for two hours because the show went over the time limit. We didn't even get a chance to fucking change before we came here." Romano shouted. An almost total silence swept through the room as the collective nations turned to the door. The silence was only broken by the occasional choking noise and thuds of various objects hitting the floor.

"Yeah man that was so not cool" America said. Romano and America seemed oblivious to the silence as they walked (Romano stalked) into the room. As they moved to their respective places, eyes and dropped jaws followed them. France seemed to come to his senses first, "Ma cheries, wha-what are you _wearing_?"

"What the hell do think we're wearing wine bastard?" Romano snapped. "Huh?" America asked giving a quick look down at himself "nothing really why?" "No-Nothing!" choked out Poland aghast, that was _not_ nothing! What they were wearing was as far from nothing as one could get. "Yeah" America agreed "Like Romano said, we just didn't have time to change into our uniforms after leaving the fashion show. They're always pretty fun but sometimes they go overboard. We had to practically fight our way to the door."

"Ro-Romano?" one nation half whimpered. This did not look anything like the Romano they knew. This Romano was wearing a pair of skintight leather pants and a slightly baggy maroon T-shirt and a fitting dark blue button-up shirt with half the buttons undone. His hair seemed styled, he bore the slightest hint of makeup and he even walked differently! To put it plainly Romano looked hot!

The poor nation wasn't the only one as the full attention of the room was divided between Romano and America. He had donned a pair of brown boots, fitting bell-bottom blue jeans, a black graphic T-shirt and an open brown corduroy jacket that hugged every inch of muscle. His gait was confident but not in the arrogant 'I'm a Hero!' way that he usually did, it had more of an easy grace.

Italy seemed to be the only one to not notice as he skipped his way over to his brother, "Ve~, fratello I'm sorry but Germany said he would make me run laps if I was late again." He tried to hug him only to have a (manicured?) hand shoved in his face to keep distance between the two. "That's no excuse; do you know what they had me in before this? Because you left I had to fill in for you since we're almost the same size."

When they finally made it to their seats next to Spain, Romano got a small shock when a nation next to them, what was his name Slo-something, hurriedly stood up and held his seat out for him. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow he sat down so gracefully it almost looked practiced. America was now sprawled across his chair like he was ready for a photo shoot. "Yeah" he said "Hideki had him running back and forth between the stage and runway cause no one else looked good in the clothes. Oh hey Mattie, it was too bad you couldn't come to this show. Tomorrow's going to be nuts so be ready." A few nations almost felt their brains break as the realization that Italy and Canada had been dressed like that too! "America!" finally shouted England, "Why were you at a fashion show?" He gave him a confused look, "Why wouldn't we be? We always go when Hideki calls us to model for him. It just never made us late before. We modeled for him the last time we were in Rome for a meeting too. We met him in Toronto one year and he called us for Milan the year after that and we've been helping him since."

"Hideki? Hideki Hetarayu? He's like one of the best designers in the world! You model for him!" said Poland "Only at fashion shows because we can't risk it if our pictures were in magazines, even then we take precautions" spoke up Italy. Poland gasped "You're the masked duos!"

At this point Germany had given up trying to start the meeting with this new distraction. He asked "Masked duos?" "They're four masked models who show up at Hideki's shows. They're also called the Four Seasons. Whenever they show up it means he's showing something big and they always wear the best outfits. No one knows who they are but everyone wants to. There's always some article in a fashion magazine about rumors of sightings or their real identities. None of them have ever proved true."

Germany glanced at the clock on the wall before banging his gavel, a gag gift from Prussia that had turned out to be useful, to get the attention of the other nations. "There is no more time, the meeting will resume tomorrow and I hope everyone will be properly dressed" he said giving a look to the two wayward nations. America gave him an unapologetic grin while Romano rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. As their fellow nations filed out two particular nations saw every glance and interested look that was cast to their ununiformed counterparts. Oh, this wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.


	2. Notice

**I have no idea if I'm allowed to do this but I will anyway.**

**Alright so I now have a poll going on my profile for who should I should pair America with in the next chapters….the next of which should be coming soon because the pairing doesn't have a large impact on it. It's just slow coming and I'm having am easier time writing the next chapter for Six Points of Divergence.**

**For now I would like to thank the reviewers! Even if there's only five of you. It warms my heart.**

**To Awesome in a New Way- I will try, I've noticed the way I tend to write speech and am working on it.**

**Dattebayo4321-That means a lot to me! It's nice to know someone thinks of this story as such.**

**Silvertwilightgemini-That's what I made the poll for cause even I'm not sure yet and thank you for reviewing.**

**91RedRose-You are right! It's not hard to figure out but thank you for guessing! I encourage it!**

**Ember Hinote-YES I KNOW THERE ISN'T ANOTHER QUITE LIKE THIS. That's why I decided to write one.**

***EDIT: To the four people who voted for Russia I am sorry but I have deleted that option due to the fact I don't believe I can write the two of them together to my liking. The only options left are the ones I feel I can write well or any suggestions I feel I can write.**


End file.
